


Just a Little Chaos

by ShallowGenePool



Series: Just a Little Chaos [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AvengerLoki, Frottage, M/M, Matchmaker!Wanda, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playing with Chaos, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve being Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/pseuds/ShallowGenePool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To do anything to push these two broken but oblivious beautiful boys together would be playing with fire, for either of these men alone would be classed as dangerous under the right circumstances, and if pressed she would have to admit that if anything, Steve is the lesser of the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Scarlet Mist

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of a little four-shot that found its way into my head, first Wanda and her meddling, then the results.

**Just a Little Chaos**

 

Wanda sits cross-legged on the bunk she has appropriated, far from her compatriots, deep within the bowels of the Avengers training facility in upstate New York. In her isolation, where none are likely to find her, she can find peace, a chance to test herself without having to mind the others.  Her body is relaxed, her posture lacking its usual rigid form drilled into her from the time spent in the less than caring arms of HYDRA after they took her and Pietro from the wreckage of their home.  The air is thick in front of her, wisps of red smoke swirl and curl with each other, forming patterns, merging into a multitude of small spheres that appear to pulse like an errant heart-beat.

To some, the sight inspires shock and awe, in others a deep-rooted and well justified fear. Her skill has come on in leaps and bounds since those early days in the HYDRA facility, even from the days when Ultron was seen as a feared yet necessary ally in her quest for revenge. Now her focus has become razor-sharp, more of a surgical tool it is supposed to be as opposed to the blunt cudgel of the past, all thanks to her continued practice and seemingly endless well-spring of patience from the only other magic user on the Avengers team.

To see the green pulsing fire that represents the magical power of Loki's force of will cut swathes through any and all that would stand against the Avengers is a sight that haunts Wanda's dreams and has become the primary goal to which she aspires. To hone her skill and sharpen it upon this whetstone of raw power can only be seen as privilege, one that few would ever be given the opportunity to experience.

This said, it is a fair assessment that whilst Loki has provided Wanda with the mental co-ordination and assistance with her powers so that she may be of assistance to her new allies, her new friends, it is the Captain, _Steve_ , that has been the balm to her soul. Even though physically he is only a few years her senior, this big-hearted man has an outlook on life that far out-strips that, and treats her as if she were a favoured child or at least a younger much loved sibling.

For they have both been tempered in the fire that comes with the loss of family, coming out the other side and trying to piece what is left of themselves together, and though the pain at the loss of Pietro still feels like devastation to her soul, with Steve's support she has come through the worst of this pain stronger that she would ever have thought.

She can freely admit she cares deeply for Steve, maybe even loves him a little. Not the flowery, _insipid_ kind of love that comes with infatuation, she is under no illusion of that. No, this has been forged like the finest Adamantium, for Steve to her is her moral guide, and in turns her mentor, her protector, her _brother_. If only she could she could repay his kindness and unconditional affection, to give him his heart's desire. Because if anyone deserves an all-encompassing love, it must surely be this man.

 _Perhaps.._ There might be a way. Her lips curve upwards, the smallest sliver of a smile playing upon her lips, her concentration on the wisps of red smoke coalescing and forming a new pattern, before breaking apart and flaring like minute supernovae. Her hand swirls in a circular pattern beneath the smallest of them, cupping it and calling it forth for closer inspection.

It is currently the barest fragment of an idea, and so her hands move, glancing off the edges of the errant curls of smoke, taking a little thought from here, a suggestion from there, adding it to the whole to make something a little more substantial, something that could be a _possibility_.

With this in mind, Wanda casts her mind back to earlier in the day, when she can clearly remember that little sparkle that entered Steve's eye as the object of his affections entered the room like a silent shadow. The others may be oblivious, but to Wanda that look flared like a beacon in those soulful blue eyes, before the fires are banked, the embers covered yet still smouldering beneath.

It's also clear from the longing in those eyes that put the finest polished jade to shame, that Loki feels the same. However, from their conversations together, somewhat stilted though they may sometimes be, it is evident that the _ever-loving_ bosom of Asgard left a lot to be desired when it came to the second-son of Odin.

The man, _for he is no god_ , no matter what he states otherwise, has had the very core of his beliefs ripped from him. He has betrayed and been betrayed by those he has loved dearest, and yet, Wanda senses within him there is still that capacity to love and be loved, if only it were allowed to be nurtured within him. It is that Asgard has just left him thinking he can never be worthy of such unconditional love.

To do anything to push these two broken but oblivious beautiful boys together would be playing with fire, for either of these men alone would be classed as dangerous under the right circumstances, and if pressed she would have to admit that if anything, Steve is the lesser of the two.

But then like Loki, Wanda has always thrived on a little Chaos, and perhaps a less than subtle nudge in the right direction may help things along. She pokes again at this smallest of spheres, allowing her thought to take form and for it to take flight as it heads off to it's intended destination. With a little luck, and if there is anything she is good at manipulating, it's the rules of fortune, this may end up working out better than she could ever have anticipated.

At this, a flare of red lights the room, _and it is done_. For better or worse, though she has tried to weigh the dice in her favour, there is nothing more she can do but let fate play it's hand out as it will. Her eyes come alive with a twinkle of mischief and her arms reach out to gather the smoke once more, twisting and turning it to her will.

 

**TBC.**


	2. A Little Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his mind, there is not doubt as to who it could be, who it could only ever be. Every day, those dreams refine themselves, and now, now he can't help the red staining as blood rushes to his cheeks each time the other person from those dreams enters a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the muse returned to me. And this is what appeared.

It's the dreams that are the start of it all.

Each morning for the last few months, Steve wakes up flushed and incredibly aroused, his whole body virtually _thrumming_ with pent up energy and _aching_ with need, the only thing to get rid of the problem lately being the old fashioned method. At first the dreams are vague, more of a sensory overload and the suggestion of acts that Steve has only ever thought of in the simplest of terms.

If only it had just stopped there.

Since that first night, the dreams have gotten more vivid, the sensations going deeper, the features of the man, _for Steve has always know it would be a man when the time came for him to ever go that far with another person_ , have become more detailed. That inky mop of curls that seems forever both disordered and yet artfully presented, just like the man beneath it. Skin as pale as ivory, stretched over that finely boned face. Lips, _full and lush_ , with the tip of that perfect pink tongue flicking out every now and then to wet them. His body gives a satisfied groan at the very thought.

In his mind, there is not doubt as to who it could be, who it could only ever be. Every day, those dreams refine themselves, and now, _now_ he can't help the red staining as blood rushes to his cheeks each time the other person from those dreams enters a room, just the thought of Loki causes a stab of arousal to course through him, and brings another wave of raw unadulterated lust upon waking.

Yes, it's the dreams that are the start of it all. But that's just the start.

**********

Steve sits in his usual spot, feet dangling aimlessly from the stool he perches upon, his elbows resting against the cool marble worktop of the kitchen island as he gazes out on the scenery of up-state New York. For some reason, this morning his body feels sluggish, his usually sharp mind still half asleep and he sits there nursing the dregs of what can only be described as half-decent coffee, the cup cradled in his hands and largely ignored.

At this hour, he decided, somewhat optimistically, that the chances of seeing any of his fellow Avengers is slim, so to sit here in only his loose fitting flannel sleep pants isn't _that_ much of a risk of embarrassment. However, it's a show of how distracted he is from normal, as it takes someone removing the cup from his hands and then replacing it with another now full cup for him to notice he is no longer alone.

"What the.." Steve blinks twice to focus and looks up at his unwitting saviour that has provided what appears to be from the smell, a cup of coffee just how he likes it.

He's met with a pair of eyes that change the shade of green upon their owners whim, light and sparkling when filled with laughter, yet deep as pitch when in the heart of battle. Right now, there is a hint of a twinkle is their somewhat sleepy depths, and the man in question gives Steve the smallest of smiles, made more beautiful because of their rarity, and the gentlest of squeezes to Steve's bicep as he moves on, back to the kettle to finish preparing what can only be his usual cup of Assam.

Steve's throat makes a reflexive gulp at the sight before him, the touch alone is enough to cause his cheeks to flush, the remnants of the erotic dream still playing at the edge of his mind. He quickly averts his eyes, flicking back down first to what he is now sure can only be the most perfect cup of coffee ever to be brought into existence, and then back out to the myriad of greens that make up the woodland slowly being brightened by the rising sun.

_And all those hues are not a patch on those eyes._

Because this being _Steve's_ luck, it could only be Loki. He allows himself the sinful privilege of drinking in that sight, for in the highly reflective glass Steve can see he's stood there, hip resting with artful laziness against the worktop as he waits with what appears to be infinite patience for his tea leaves to infuse correctly. Steve's eyes coyly flick back to the man himself, taking in what looks to be similar clothes to Steve's own, but the vibrant green and gold tartan pattern of his pants are jarring to say the least and he can't help the little chuckle.

"Hmm, something funny, Captain?" The tone lacks it's usual aloofness, more enquiring than anything.

"Huh? Told you, it's Steve, we aren't on a mission." Steve mumbles and his lips give a little quirk at the other mans constant formality.

"As you will it then, Steven. Now where are you finding such humour at this hour?" The tone now more playful, and Steve's eyes meet Loki's before drifting downwards again to those pants.

"Oh.. err.. well." Because Steve's brain short circuits a little as he realises that all that Loki is wearing is _just_ his sleep pants. In all the months that he has lived here, it has been clear that Loki has some issues with his body and people seeing him in anything less than his full Avengers suit he began wearing a few months ago.

Because, and Steve's throat can't help that second gulp, there is _nothing_ for him to be ashamed of. Steve's sidelong glance lingers on those broad shoulders, down to the perfectly shaped pectorals flanked by well muscled forearms, and on to the gently flexing abdominal muscles which because of the definition Steve is sure he can count at least eight but more likely ten.

He feels an ache in his groin just staring at the man, glad that his bottom half is shielded by the island in front of him, for as loose as they are, as he is only wearing these bottoms, they aren't going to hide Steve's _little soldier_ once he's fully awake.

Everyone seems to think of Loki as a mere slip of a thing, and the outfit he wears in battle belies the form beneath, that he is usually seen stood next to his brother cannot help, but then even Steve feels back to his pre-Serum self when stood next to Thor. No if anything, Loki appears to be only a few shades smaller than Steve himself if he's any judge, maybe around ten or twelve pounds of muscle in difference if that.

_Not that he isn't perfect as he is._

It's then that Loki appears to realise where Steve's focus has been and looks down upon himself, only to look up with a face filled with mortification.

"Oh Steven, my Captain, I do apologise for my state of undress. What _must_ you think of me, my mind has been on other things as of late."

_Oh to be the same things as what's on mine._

Those perfect cheekbones are all flushed, and those strong looking arms of his wrapping themselves around his own torso, only helping to highlight their toning. The poor man looks ready to bolt, and as aroused as Steve is, and as much as he would like to run off himself, back to his room to spend at least a good half hour pleasuring his length to the image in front of him that his near photographic recall is committing to permanent memory. To let Loki run now would do more harm than good, and this issue needs dealing with in the here and now.

"No, no.. It's fine." Steve states, in a tone that he usually only ever uses when dealing with the young skittish children from his time volunteering at the children's homes in Brooklyn. "See, I'm in a similar state." He gives a small smile, and Loki's eyes flick to meet his again, only for them to be downcast again.

"Yes, I see. But not all of us are built like the _Aesir_." The venom in that tone saying all it needs to, especially to Steve. For he knows well the feeling of being compared to those bigger than him, stronger than him, and how it has taken years since then to feel at home in this body he now calls his own. Steve allows the small snort that comes out.

"Those asses really did a number on you didn't they?" He looks earnestly at Loki until he looks back at Steve, this time holding his gaze, they look in his eyes is wary, but, and Steve may be imagining it, there may also be a spark of hope there as well.

"I have no idea what you mean, Captain." Loki's face closes off a little, defences starting to go up, and Steve is having none of that, _thank you very much_.

"It's Steve, or Steven. I keep telling you." Which gets Steve a good-natured eye-roll. "Just because you aren't Thor, doesn't mean you are any less than him. No matter what they tried to tell you."

"Only a _woman_ is an expert in Seidr.." Loki's tone grumbling.

Steve gives Loki's form yet another appreciative once over, the sight yet again causing him to flush at the sweet torture he's inflicting upon himself.

"Well, you _certainly_ aren't one of those." Steve adds with a slightly sarcastic edge.

"No, and nor would I wish to be. Changing ones form is neither simple or painless." Steve notes what looks to be remembered pain flitting across that handsome face and has to fight down the urge to reach out and hold him, because if he were to do that, he would never let Loki go.

"They.." Steve gets no further. They what? _Forced, coerced, brow beat and belittled_ this conflicted man until he tried it? Just to appease those ungrateful asses. Loki's eyes widen for a moment before gazing off to one side, clear to Steve that Loki doesn't want to elaborate further on the subject.

Loki arms slowly unwind from their tight self-embrace and he reaches out for the cup of tea that has sat there neglected, a small sip and a slight twist of the lips in a small grimace tells Steve that this brew is now no longer what it was. Loki gives a small eyebrow arch and he raises a finger and circles it above the cup itself, a self-indulgent smile playing upon his lips, and it is but a moment before a wisp of smoke curls in the air.

"Handy." Steve gives a smile, showing a little teeth. It makes him check his own coffee that has sat unnoticed in his hands since Loki put it there, and after taking a sip finds himself lamenting its now lukewarm status. He looks over to Loki, a hopeful look in his eyes, his smile broadening, allowing his dimples to appear. When that only shows a slight wavering of Loki's resolve, he flutters his eyelashes a little and extends one hand holding the cup out in silent plea.

"Oh, for.." Loki give him a slight head-shake, though the look on his face is fond. "Really Steven, your powers are only to be used for good." But still he does the same swirling motion above Steve's cup and within a moment it is back to the perfect temperature and Steve gives a small sigh of contentment and takes another sip.

"Mmm, thank you. For this you are almost a god amongst us mere mortal men." He gives a cheeky smile in Loki's direction and gestures for him to take the seat at the end of the island.

With a bemused huff, Loki takes the offered seat. "You realise this now, that I am a God, and you Steven are no mere mortal."

"I did say almost a god." Steve nearly amazes himself at the playful tone in his own voice, flirting is _not_ his thing, yet here he is, and Loki appears to be appreciative of this side of Steve. Of course this can only mean one thing, because this still being Steve's luck, something or rather _someone_ has to come along and crap all over it.

" _Well well well_ , what are you two boys doing up this late, or is it early?" From the chipper tone, it can only mean that Tony has finally surfaced from his extensive workshop, no doubt also in search of caffeine. Steve notes that Loki's body language that had all but opened up has now closed in on itself and taking on a defensive stance.

"It's past six in the morning, Stark. I always have a cup o' jo around this time before I go for a run. You are usually still buried in your workshop or passed out in your room until at least noon." Steve gives Tony a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever. Any more of that?" Steve watches Tony gaze longingly at the cup is Steve's hands.

"Plenty to go around, Loki makes a perfect brew." He gives Loki the smallest of winks at this, not even with company is his boldness showing any sign of stopping.

"Oh really? Well, thanks." And within a moment or two he has a steaming cup in hand, leaning back against the counter. "With you two, i'm feeling a little overdressed." Tony gives a smirk plucking at the neck of his t-shirt.

Loki's face tries to affect a bored looking tone, but Steve can see the tightness around his eyes and the stiffness in his shoulders. Now would be a good time for Tony to keep his pie-hole closed, but then people rarely get what they hope for.

"Mmm, yeah. Rocking those abs there GQ. Never realised you were that buff under that so-called outfit you wear." Of course Tony has to have a mocking tone as he speaks, it's his default setting. This is all it takes for Loki's hand to whip about himself, and for all that beautiful skin and gracefully toned muscle to be swathed in a dressing gown that is swiftly tied.

"If you _gentlemen_ will excuse me, I have things to do." His tone sounds hurt and Steve shoots Tony his most disapproving look as Loki stalks from the room with his usual grace, yet at a much faster pace.

"Damn it, Tony. You couldn't for once hold that tongue of yours." Steve scowls over at him.

"Hey, I was paying him a compliment. Who knew he had a body like that under there. If I wasn't so devoted to Pep, I might have taken him up as a religion, but who wouldn't want to worship at _that_ kind of altar." The face looking at Steve is full of its usual cheek, but Steve doesn't even bother to stop the growl that makes it past his lips.

"Woah now. What's that for.. Oh shit." Tony's eyes widen comically as the appears to be putting two and two together. "Shit. Really Steve?"

_Making four._

Steve sighs and hangs his head a little, preparing for the inevitable ribbing and teasing that Tony does best. What he doesn't expect is the hand placed on his bare shoulder, and the little squeeze, which makes him look over at Tony, a question on his face.

"You got it bad, huh?" The tone sympathetic.

_Who is this man and where is Tony?_

The look on his face must say it all as Tony gives a low chuckle, and gives Steve the lightest of slaps on the back.

"Seriously man, if Tall Dark and _Cuckoo_ is what floats your boat, as long as he's behaving, who am I to judge?" Steve gives a small smile in answer to Tony's grin. "Have you told your _best buddy_?" Because there's still that rivalry between the two of them over who's Steve's best friend.

_Seriously?_

"I think Buck always knew, he _like you_ , just wants me to be happy." Steve rolls his eyes.

"And do you think you will be?" Tony asks, his tone strangely devoid of all humour for once.

"With Loki?" He looks Tony squarely in the eye. "If he gives me that chance, I think so."

With a nod Tony lets him go, knocking back the last of his coffee and heading off back in the direction he came. With the room now empty, Steve finishes his own cup, his gaze again on the view outside, but his mind two floors down where the man on his mind is most likely sparring with Wanda and the pair of them conspiring as to how best cause a little mischief.

 

**TBC.**


	3. A Quickening Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Loki realises as his mind swirls into consciousness is that he feels much too warm, the second thing is that when he opens his eyes, the wall is just wrong. Which brings him swiftly to the third thing, that this is not his room, and lastly, that there is a not uncomfortable weight holding him about his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda sullied Steve.. I have no regrets.

If there is one thing that Loki enjoys more than a good tome and a cup of the ingenious Midgardian elixir known as tea, it's a good sparring session. Not the type that Thor favours of course, all brawn and no brain, which typically involves throwing his weight about like an oversized toddler fuelled on sugar.

No, it's a spar that exercises not just the body but his mind as well, which is why he guards his time with his protege jealously. It has been so long since he has had the simple joy of engaging in a battle of skill and wits, and not a battle to the death. Not since the death of his mother, and in his heart, for all that he disowned Odin, _Frigga_ will always be his mother, has Loki been able to allow himself this freedom.

Looking at this chit of a girl, his _Little Dove_ , to see the transformation of Wanda from what was once a frightened child, scared of her own powers and what they could do, to what they could inflict upon others, to the confident and powerful witch he sees before him as they hurl spell, hex and charm at one another with unbridled chaotic mirth is nothing short of miraculous.

"You go easy on me." Loki hears the accusing tone in Wanda's voice. "How am I to learn if you do not challenge me, _Old Man_."

He can sense her magic, so alien to his own, but still alike enough that he could pinpoint her anywhere in this room, in this building without the need to have her in line of sight. It has a harsh edge to it, leaving a mildly bitter tang on his tongue as it swirls through the air around him. What surrounds him like fog is thick enough to shape and throw back Wanda's way, altered and distorted and not at all what she might be expecting.

"Ah, but you should know better, the Trickster always wins, Little Dove." His lips part into a genuine smile as he hurls the now green ball of pulsing chaos towards Wanda, where it is met swiftly with two more that have flown from Wanda's outstretched hands.

The three now circle each other, before the green orb explodes in a riot of energy, liberally sprinkling not only the two red orbs, but Wanda as well with licks of green flame. As it does so, the red orbs seem to melt away, burnt by whatever energy Loki put into the spell and his smile widens. As she readies herself to send a volley of magic back his way, the drops that hit Wanda cause her to itch, and it distracts her long enough for Loki to send out multiple strings of his own greenish tinged magic to encircle her.

" _Focus_ , Little Dove." Loki states gently as the magic begins to wrap itself around Wanda like a cocoon. "Wouldn't want the 'Old Man' to win now would you?" His tone crooning.

"Podvádění hovno." Loki hears her curse lightly as she struggles to escape the now tightening green bonds.

"My my, Little Dove, such _language_. What would our Captain think of such filth." Loki's voice now filled with mirth.

"He would ask why his Trickster is being so mean to little sister." Sounding smug even as she fights but is clearly losing the battle against the binding.

"His?" Loki can't help but enquire, curiousity piqued.

"Ha, that is all you took from what I said?" There is a touch of glee in her voice, and a playful laugh and Loki knows she has distracted him intentionally.

_Curse that little witch._

His eyes narrow, and within a split second of her laugh subsiding, Loki sees his magic begin to pulse, brilliant flares before dimming considerably, he quickly directs a considerable amount of his stored magic to shore up whatever damage Wanda is creating inside the cocoon, and for a moment it appears to have worked.

Again it flashes brilliantly before going darker than pitch. For a moment, Loki looks on, concerned as to what may have happened.

The from nowhere, cracks begin to appear on the surface, red lines crisscrossing the entire surface, giving the appearance of the glowing rocks that used to spew down the steep sides of the angry mountain the locals called _Katla_. He recalls the fascination, as he was just a mere child at the time, swathed in his mothers heavy cloak, held safely in her arms whilst Thor tried his damnedest to break free of fath- _Odin's_ grip to go kick at those rocks.

In his distraction, the cocoon bursts apart, brilliant fierce red streams flowing out, and he holds up both arms to fend off the shards coming towards him. It is all Wanda needs apparently to send a lash of her own magic towards him, striking him about the wrists and pulling him low to the ground. With a twist, she tightens the hold about his wrists and proceeds to bind Loki most tightly.

If he were less inclined to end this fight fairly, he would use his powers to-

_What?_

"Little Dove?" His voice takes an edge. "What have you _done_?"

By this point, she has straddled his chest and the look on her face is one of supreme satisfaction, joy at the confusion written plainly over Loki's face.

"I may have used the magic you sent me to tether you." Her smile increases. "You are binding yourself, Old Man."

_Brilliant. His protege is absolutely brilliant._

"My dear one. I congratulate you." Loki gives up any attempt at escape and relaxes a grin on his face, all the while Wanda sits there somewhat lazily on his chest.

"Something you guys want to tell me about?" Comes sounding mostly amused but somewhat curious from the doorway.

"Steve!" Wanda's face lights up even more than before and she turns to face the man in question. "I have _finally_ done it."

Loki's head turns with her and looks in the direction of Steven, his Captain. The man walks with confidence and an easy charm over to them.

"Done what?" His eyes find Loki's and as always Loki feels the warm spark within at seeing him. A smirk plays upon Loki's lips and this seems to make Steven's smile get ever wider and those dimples to form at his cheeks.

"I finally bested the Old Man. I am victorious!" She pokes Loki gently in the chest before rising and hauling Loki up by the bindings. "Here, I give you a present, all wrapped up."

And with that, she pushes Loki across the room with her magic and he all but falls into Steven's arms. Instinct must take over for his Captain does not let him fall, if anything he gathers him close in those strong arms and holds on tightly.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He murmurs into Loki's ear.

Loki's clears his throat, somewhat embarrassed at the situation. "My apologies Steven, the Little Dove thinks herself a comedian." He gazes at Steven and their eyes hold for a moment.

"Believe me, I'm not laughing." The smile on Steven's face, open and genuine.

"Perfect." Comes the lilting tone over their shoulder and the moment is broken, Loki moving back and holding his arms out for Wanda to release the magic she has woven. " _Must I_?" She asks sounding a little petulant, her bottom lip jutting out a touch.

"Yes." Steven states, his hand coming to rest on Loki's shoulder as they stand there. He gives a little squeeze before dropping his hand back down at his side, all the while focusing completely on Loki.

"Come now. You have had your moment of victory. Release me from my bonds." Loki waggles his fingers a little.

"Very well, if I _must_." Wanda pouts a little more but does as she is bidden.

"Now now, Little Dove. None of that." As Loki swoops over to her, and pulls her by the arm to the door. "With all victories there must be a feast of celebration." His eyes take on a twinkle.

"Yes?" She looks at him with hope, her heels digging in and stopping their escape.

"Mhmm, I know for a fact where Thor has been hiding his ice-cream." He laughs lowly, making brief eye contact with Steven again.

"Steve will join us, yes? You will wont you?" Wanda all but pleads.

"Eh.. Being an accessory to ice-cream theft. I'm not sure." Though his eyes are alight with hidden laughter, that much Loki is sure of.

"If Thor finds us out, I shall protect you fair Steven." Loki gives a low bow before locking arms with the pair of them and pulling them out of the room.

 

**********

 

The first thing Loki realises as his mind swirls into consciousness is that he feels much too warm, the second thing is that when he opens his eyes, the wall is just _wrong_. Which brings him swiftly to the third thing, that this is not his room, and lastly, that there is a not uncomfortable weight holding him about his waist.

A quick flick of the eyes downward reveals this to be a handsomely muscled forearm, which further leads into the fact that there are soft puffs of air being exhaled into his nape by his apparent bed-mate. At this he stills completely, knowing for a fact that nothing happened last night that could account for being in the wrong place, as he is right now.

_What on Midgard!?_

At no point does he have any fear for his person for there is something about the other that puts him at ease. Slowly, and carefully, he tries to lift the arm that holds him in place, only for a small groan to be heard and the arm to encircle his waist a little tighter.

"Mmm, stop trying to get away." He would know that voice anywhere. This is the voice that has haunted the more salacious of Loki's dreams for months now. Those arms he has long dreamt of, hold Loki tightly as a nose burrows into the hair at the base of Loki's neck and inhales deeply.

"Steven." Loki states quietly, holding his breath after he speaks, wondering if this is real.

"Yeah Lo'?" Comes the sleepy reply, the hand at Loki's waist wandering a little higher up his body caressing his skin with the most gentle of touches, the skin on skin contact making Loki realise that his normal bed-wear has failed to make the trip from Loki's own room to his current location, and that he is in fact naked.

_Oh Norns!_

"Mmm, you feel so good." At this he feels Steven's lips brush gently at the junction of neck and shoulder. "This is always my favourite part."

 _What?_ "What?"

"Of my dream. You letting me hold you." Steven's arm now encircling Loki's upper chest, his broad hand cupping Loki's pectoral. "You'd never let me otherwise." The tone sounds a little melancholy.

_How little you know, dear Steven._

Steven's breath evens out a little, slipping back into slumber. Loki could, at this point, take the coward's way out, wait until this wonderful man is asleep and leave him none the wiser. Or he could take a risk, step out on a limb and risk his heart.

"Stop thinking so loudly. I can hear those cogs turning from here." Those lips brush Loki's neck again, Steven's arms momentarily tighten and the rest of his body rubs lazily front to back in one long line.

_Oh Gods.. He's naked too._

Loki feels Steven's partial arousal graze down the cleft of his buttocks, the mere motion causing his own to respond in kind, thickening and lengthening. He can't help but whimper slightly at the sensation.

"Mmm. _Best_ dream so far." Steven's arms roaming Loki's upper torso, those artists hands mapping out the planes of Loki's body as if committing it to memory, Steven's muscular thighs parallel to Loki's own, pushing forward seemingly of their own volition, his manhood grinding against him with a little more vigour than before, his increased arousal more than evident.

"Want _you_. Want you to want me too." Teeth graze his neck in the place of Steve's lips, only to be soothed by slightly open mouthed kisses. "Don't ever want to wake up."

_Oh yes.. But.._

"Steven. This isn't a dream." Again he stills, waiting for Steve to realise and then jerk himself away from Loki in shock, instead Steven's other hand slides beneath his body, to cradle Loki's lower torso in a loose bear hug.

"Heard it before. Always alone when I wake up." There is a sigh, and Loki can almost feel the pout in his voice.

"But it's _true_ , my darling." He cringes a little internally, the endearment coming from his lips and voicing itself before Loki can stop it. All it does is cause those arms to tighten by degree.

"Love you calling me that, never have before." His voice is muffled, the words breathed into Loki's neck.

_What he does to me._

"That's because we aren't dreaming, we are laying here, in your bed. In your room." Loki's arms come up to encircle Steven's own, his hands laying atop the others. The motion causes Steven to still completely.

"Lo', what?" His voice sounds confused, though more awake than before.

"You aren't dreaming." Those lips pull away slightly, though Steven's hard length still rests heavy between Loki's buttocks. Loki's hands tighten a little, stopping Steven from pulling away altogether, maintaining the warmth and closeness.

"Not?" The tone is no longer sleepy and relaxed and it's pitch a little higher. "Oh _God_.." Loki feels him pulling further away and rubs his hands gently against Steven's forearms in a comforting manner.

It has the desired effect as Steven lays there, his breathing carefully measured as if he makes a too sudden move every thing will crash around him. Loki gently strokes up and down Steven's forearms again, bringing one of his hands up to his lips and placing the gentlest of kisses on Steven's knuckles.

There is an intake of breath behind him, and a slight tentative squeeze about Loki's waist. It is all the sign that Loki needs to turn in Steven's arms, slowly as not to spook this beautiful soul.

"Good morning, Steven." Loki closes the distance between their faces to mere couple of inches, and gives his Captain what he hopes is a heartfelt smile.

Steven clears his throat, looking a little sheepish.

"Good morning indeed. I.. How did.." Steven's brows crinkle somewhat adorably as he tries to work out the situation.

Now that he has had a moment to process what has happened, Loki gets a hint of the somewhat familiar tang to the air and purses his lips a touch.

_That little.._

He knows she means well, knows how highly she thinks of Steven and possibly himself, but to meddle like this, in peoples lives, when things could so easily backfire.

_Little hellion._

His thoughts are swiftly derailed by Steven somewhat daringly moving his arm up Loki's back, Steven's fingers now tangling in the curls at the nape of his neck. Loki's eyes make contact and that _oh so focused_ look upon Steven's face when in the heart of battle, that drive and passion that plays upon his noble features as they rout their foes to win victory. _All directed at Loki._

It's an intoxicating feeling, and Loki for once gives into the little inner voice that he has managed to quash for what feels like at least a millennia, and touches his lips to Steven's.

For a moment, it is just a slight brush together, Steven's lips are as warm and soft as Loki has imagined, slightly damp, possibly from their earlier exploration of Loki's neck. At first the kiss is tentative and gentle, and Loki's eyes flutter closed, Steven's fingers massaging the nape of Loki's neck and a small hum coming unbidden from his lips as the kiss begins to deepen.

Steven is the first to try and penetrate the well built defences that Loki has built up over the years on Asgard, his self control guarded close to his chest, never allowing himself the luxury of getting close to another, yet here and now, all it seems to take it to smash that iron will to smithereens is the dip of Steven's tongue gently asking for entrance for Loki's lips to part and for Steven's to follow swiftly after.

Loki's hand tightens on Steven's bicep as they lay on their sides, so tightly tangled together. For all the talk that he is inexperienced and Loki is not inclined to believe him false, the man has a natural talent when it comes to kissing that sears Loki's lips with the strength of his passion. Steven's other arm still wrapped about Loki's waist gently moved up and down Loki's spine, before finally resting between the divots at the base of Loki's back.

"Mmm." Steven's breaks contact for a moment. "Kissing you is so much better than in my dreams." His voice low and roughened, it makes Loki open his eyes for a moment, and for Steve to do the same, those soulful blue eyes shades darker than normal, just that one look has Steven diving back in, hands roaming Loki's neck and waist, that cupid's bow taking Loki's lips like they are all that matters in this world.

His hand drifts further south, resting gently at the top of Loki's buttock massaging for a moment before stilling. Loki again opens his eyes only to see Steven looking at him, his eyes wide.

"What is it, Steven?" For something has surely spooked him.

"We're _naked_." Is the whispered reply.

"Yes." One of Loki's hands massaging a bicep, the other resting loosely at Steven's middle back.

"But.. We're naked!" Louder and with a slightly hysterical edge. Loki feels a small tendril of doubt at the reaction.

"Is it my body? Does it not appeal? I know I am no Thor.." Loki can't help but avert is eyes now. He had thought Steven above such things, that it was Loki and not just his form that was appealing.

"What? No, no, not at all." That hand at Loki's neck moving to Loki's chin and pulling it back so that Loki is forced to make eye contact again. "You are _perfect_ , truly you are. It's just.." Steven's face turning a little red.

"Yes?" _Surely a man looking as he does cannot be embarrassed._

"I've never been naked with someone before." Steven buries his head in Loki's shoulder and mumbles something utterly incomprehensible.

_Apparently appearances are deceptive._

"Surely during your World War? A man must wash." Loki enquires. "I also heard tales of soldiers taking comfort together."

"I uh.. Always was a little shy and waited for the others to finish up in the showers. Never really had time to get used to looking like I do now." The look on Steven's face is so earnest, the Loki closes the gap between them again and places a small peck upon his lips. "Also, I uh.. Let's just say I haven't really had time to really do much with this body and leave it at that."

If anything the adorable man seems mortified when all Loki can think of is how amazing that he has gotten this face in life and still remains so _pure_. The man, unlike Loki, must have had hundreds if not thousands of offers and yet here he is as chaste as Loki who was only ever the ill-favoured son, forever overlooked.

"That is hardly a bad thing, Steven. I find it only adds to my good opinion of you." Loki runs the tip of his forefinger down the side of Steven's face in a barely there caress. "You are quite intoxicating, my Captain."

Something flares again in Steven's eyes and he pulls Loki close, all thoughts of being naked apparently forgotten.

"God.. How did I get this lucky!" Before swooping in and claiming Loki's lips yet again. This time they are so close there is no way that their mutual arousal can be hidden and Loki gives into the temptation and moulds his body to the beatifully muscled form holding him so securely.

As their bodies align, there is a hitch of breath from Steven, a moment where his body stills again, before his arms tighten and he begins to thrust gently. It is a delicious feeling, one that Loki thought he would never have the opportunity to ever feel, but here and now, with Steven, it is perfection.

Their bodies, still sleep-warmed glide together, a light prickle of sweat upon their skin easing the way as they move in some convoluted pattern only known to the two of them. Loki feels it from his core, an ache slowly building in his groin at their motions. He hears a somewhat needy and breathless groan and with his mind as addled as it is with lust, would be unable to tell which of them it came from.

His body feels like it is beginning to sing as they edge ever closer to the edge of oblivion, and this time he knows it is Steven that makes a small whimper as their lengths grind against one another faster than before.

"Close." Is groaned into Loki's ear, before his lobe is taken between Steven's teeth and nibbled gently as they continue to move.  "Oh, Lo', 'm so close."

"Then by all means, come my darling." For Loki cannot keep the affection out of his voice any more than he could stop his breathing right now.

It seems to be all it takes for Steven to go rigid in Loki's arms, and for pulse after pulse of warm stickiness to spurt between them, the feeling of which is just enough to take Loki over with him, stars exploding on the inside of his eyelids as he does so.

As they lay there languid in each others arms, softly petting one another, with hands, with lips, with eyes, Loki graces Steven with a truly beatific smile.

_Little Dove, you have a lot of explaining to do._

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End part will be wrapping up loose ends with Wanda.
> 
> Translation - Podvádění hovno = Cheating shit (Czech)


	4. The Light of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda thinks herself quite smart to have managed to have eluded both Steve and Loki for the so far this morning, never allowing herself to be caught, in part because Steve has managed to make himself a very appealing alternative to seeking her out to have the magical equivalent of ' _The Talk_ '.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has commented and left kudos, they are most appreciated.

Wanda thinks herself quite smart to have managed to have eluded both Steve and Loki for the so far this morning, never allowing herself to be caught, in part because Steve has managed to make himself a very appealing alternative to seeking her out to have the magical equivalent of ' _The Talk_ '.

In all likelihood, it will be awkward, and there will be a lot of stammering and blushing, but as far as Wanda is concerned, they will both have to get over themselves. What she has done has been for their own good, and from the look of unrestrained happiness she has seen on Steve's face whenever they think they are alone, they can hardly deny it.

From the small scrying pool she has set up deep in the bowels of the base, she can see that there has of course already been some foolishness and it is not yet even nine o'clock. For there is too much ego in such a confined space, and because, of that something new, something changing within the team, that it cannot be avoided or ignored. Stark for all his claims at being an adult cannot help but comment when he sees the two of them together.

For his part, her Captain has yet to lose the grin upon his face, his hand constantly drifting to link their fingers loosely when walking, a touch to the elbow to gain the others attention, a hand raised to push an errant curl behind a delicate ear. Loki is of course as is his nature, more subtle. His smiles though are more genuine, longer lasting and reach his eyes, his posture more relaxed and open, especially when in the company of his love.

For it can only be love, spurred on by a little magic, now coming into bloom on it's own.

 

**********

 

The pool clouds over as she pulls back her hand from it's rippling surface, and Wanda allows herself a small yet heartfelt smile. The push she has given both of her beautiful boys seems to have paid back handsomely if the fact that Steve has yet to leave Loki's side for a moment is to be believed.

She lets her body falls back against the mattress, allowing her body to relax and her eyes to drift closed as she does so. Now that her little mission is complete, it may be time to move on to her next scheme, for the Widow seems a little lost these days. Perhaps the Soldier can heal the hurt left by the good doctor.

Wanda muses for a moment then tenses. Someone is bypassing her defences.

_But how?_

"Oh Little Dove. You appear to have let your guard down." Comes the softly spoken cultured tone.

"Remember what we agreed Loki. She meant well." And the voice of reason is thankfully with him.

She tries to open her eyes, only to realise that she cannot, as she tries to lift herself up from the bed, she then feels a force pulling her back down, making her stay in position. She feels the last of her enchantments fall away, and hears the door to her sanctuary open, two sets of feet making their way over to her bunk.

"Is she okay?" Steve's voice asks, his tone sounding concerned.

"Of course, my Captain. She is but held in place with a similar spell to the one she used to leash me the other day." Loki sounds more amused that vengeful, and for that Wanda thanks her lucky stars. "And now, sweet child, you will explain why you thought it necessary to meddle in the personal lives of others. Even I have forsworn the activity whilst here on Midgard." The voice now taking an edge to it.

Wanda remains quiet for the moment, wondering how best to explain what she saw in both of them, how they would fit together so _perfectly_ , completing the other as no other could or would. She opens her mouth to speak, and the words stick in her throat. For a moment she suspects this is part of Loki's spell, but dismisses it. For while he may he angry at Wanda for meddling, to hurt her would hurt Steve, and she cannot see him doing that.

She takes another breath, this time she feels no lump in her throat, another breath, and a small smile plays upon her lips, for now she knows what to do. When words fail, there is _always_ another way.

"Look into my mind, and then you shall _see_."

She feels the moment that the magic shifts, the focus changes and her mind is awash with the magic she knows instinctively as Loki. It does not knock down the walls of her mind, though she knows full well that if he were so inclined he could, no this washes gently over her, searching, ever searching, and she directs it to the memories of them that caused her to come up with her little touch of Chaos.

With the focus diverted, then magic upon her sight begins to lift and the spell that bound her so tightly eases somewhat, more of a loving hug than a bruising squeeze to her body. She knows now that Loki can see what she sees and she risks allowing her eyes to flutter open, only to see the pair of them looking not at her, but at each other.

_Oh! He must be sharing my memories with him._

She can't help but be impressed and her thoughts must have come across the link they are sharing for they break eye contact for a moment and they look at her, through her, as if gazing into the core of her being, and she cannot fight the shudder at being that laid bare.

But there is no judgement, only the feeling of new found love they have for each other, the utter joy of the time spent together, she can feel the force of it, its intensity akin to the light of a newborn sun. But underneath, there is _more_ , the many textures of their feelings. The brotherly love directed to Thor by Loki, to Bucky by Steve, even the sometimes begrudging fondness the pair of them have for Tony. And there, right _there_ , the love and respect the both of them feel for her.

Perhaps not as strong as the love Loki has for Thor, and different in its own way, the feeling of _family_ , that she is to be cherished and respected, that this world to be raised to ash if someone were to harm her. She feels it's echo from Steve, just as strong, just as dedicated to protecting her. The intensity of it is so great, she feels a tear slip down her cheek, and without thinking, her arm comes up to brush it away making her realise that the tethering spell has gone completely.

The feeling begins to fade and when she looks back at both of them, they again only have eyes for one another, their arms wrapped around each other, foreheads touching. Steve's face still has that heartfelt smile playing upon his lips, his eyes nearly blazing with the intensity he has focused on Loki, and it is surely reflected right back at him.

She feels the last of Loki's magic pull gently from her mind and notes distantly as he makes a motion with his hand. The much envied portal magic flashes for a moment and a tear appears next to them. Through it she can see what is clearly one of their rooms, and Loki pulls an unresisting Steve towards it, and within a moment they have passed through and the tear seals itself back up with a brilliant disorientating flash.

She blinks for a moment to clear her eyes, and can't help but think she got off lightly.

_Thank you, Little Dove._

She blinks again, because it wasn't spoken and it makes her wonder how much Loki holds back when they spar. _Oh the wonders she could learn._ She pulls ankles towards her to sit cross-legged. Taking a deep breath, she holds both of her hands out and concentrates. They flare simultaneously, like two small pyres of brightest red, before shaping into the familiar pulsing spheres her magic prefers to take.

_Practice._

Her smile gains intensity and soon it lights her eyes as well. The balls begin to swirl, letting of a little smoke here and there, soon to be joined by others as they ignite in her palms. Yes, it will take a lot of practice, she knows this now, because if she is going to try to cause any more _Chaos_ , she is going to have to be a lot more careful from now on.

 

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bonus one shot of sorts that I am in the process of writing, not sure when it will be posted.


End file.
